Costumes are tremendously popular today throughout the United States and the world. Halloween has become a special occasion enjoyed and participated in by not only children but people of all ages. In addition to Halloween, costumes are worn and celebrated at costume parties, festivals and carnivals all over the world.
As the popularity of Halloween and other costume type festivals has increased, the awareness of costume design as an art has also increased. Today, there are many professionals that work tirelessly to create new and innovative costumes that will be accepted by the public. There are, however, many challenges in costume designs. There is no doubt that costume designers have to be creative and incorporate imagination into their designs. In the end, costume designers are attempting to create unique and fanciful animals and caricatures that will attract interest and attention. However, costume designers are always confronted with designing practical and cost effective costumes that have significant wearability characteristics, especially for children. For the costume designer, the challenge, especially in the case of children's costumes, is to present a costume that is easily worn and where the presence of the child not only does not detract from the presentation of the costume, but in fact enhances the same.